Charles Aaron: Ares and Poseidon Combined
by 101dragon
Summary: Olivia Aaron was a daughter of Ares. She fell in love with Poseidon. They had a son named Charles. Monsters attacked. Charles was taken away. And seven years later Mother meets son.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**I just thought this up but I hope you enjoy. **

Prolouge

Olivia Aaron was a child of Ares. But she was nicest one ever. Unlike her siblings, she never got angry over silly things and she didn't like fighting. She hardly ever shouted and when she did it was only when something truly terrible happened. She should have been a child of another god or goddess like Aphrodite or Apollo not one as violent as Ares.

Maybe that was why Poseidon fell in love with her.

They had met when Olivia was visiting a beach in Florida. She had come so she could learn how to surf, he had come because it was his job.

That day when Olivia saw him, she instantly fell in love. And when Poseidon saw her, he fell in love as well.

Aphrodite certainly had a hand in their match. No one would believe her if she said she didn't.

They were together for a few months and then Olivia found out she was pregnant. When Poseidon found out he had mixed emotions. On one hand, he was so excited to have another mortal child. On the other, he was sad because he knew that he would have to leave both her and their unborn child so that they could be as safe as possible. He left the very day he found out, to get a head start.

Six months after Poseidon had left, Charles Marcus Aaron was born. He had his father's sea-green eyes and his mother's curly blonde hair. The moment that he was born, things started to go wrong.

Hellhounds appeared and attacked Charles only to be destroyed by Olivia. Cyclops almost injured him but Olivia put them in their place. A drakon even attacked the poor boy, but Olivia wouldn't let it touch her baby.

Olivia fought day and night for week, only taking breaks to eat a little bit of Ambroisa. After a week went by, Poseidon showed up.

Olivia heard a knock on the door and approached it sword raised. When the door opened, she raised her sword but lowered it again when she saw who it was.

"P-Poseidon!" Olivia exclaimed shocked to see him.

"Hello my love." Poseidon said before wrapping her in a hug.

She let him do it for a moment before pulling away and demanding.

"Why are you here?"

"What, a god can't visit his son?" Poseidon asked.

She glared at him for a few minutes and then he sighed and admitted.

"I'm here for our son."

"WHAT!" She exclaimed not believing her ears.

"He's not safe here, I'll have to take care of him if we want him to be safe." Poseidon said calmly.

If Olivia was like Ares's other children, she would have argued but she saw the sense in Poseidon's words. She nodded and went to go get her baby.

When she saw him trying to stick his fist in his mouth, she almost changed her mind. He was so cute and so sweet. She hesitated a moment before picking him up and saying softly.

"Sweetie, you're going to be stying with dada for a while. Be good and maybe we'll see each other againn."

She took Charles out to Poseidon and gently put him in Poseidon's arms.

"Keep him safe, Poseidon." Olivia said as Poseidon started to leave.

"I will." He said and then he left.

**Author's note. **

** Yay prolouge done. I hope you enjoyed this short intro. Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review. **

** -101dragon**

**P.S. Chapter 1 takes place seven years into the future and Olivia is staying at Camp Half-blood.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 1. **

Chapter 1

"OLIVIA, WAKE UP!"

Olivia woke with a start and saw her half-brother Cody smirking.

"Do you have to do that?" She asked.

He nodded. OLivia shook her head and got up out of bed. Cody sighed and gave Olivia's half-sister, Maddie, a drachma.

"I told you she wouldn't get mad." Maddie said.

"I'm still wondering how she's a daughter of Ares." Cody said.

"I wonder that too." Olivia said before taking out a book. "The only thing I actually like that's related to war, is reading about it."

"Seriously, how are you related to us?" Maddie demanded.

"Same father." Olivia replied and then she said. "But I always wonder why do you guys like fighting so much, fighting never gets you anywhere."

"Fighting is fun!" Cody said grinning.

"No it isn't." Olivia said.

"Just leave her alone, Cody." Olivia's older half-sister, Clarisse, told him.

After that, Cody left Olivia alone. Olivia managed to change and get out of the cabin without anyone else talking to her. And then she ran into Percy Jackson.

Olivia hated Percy a little for two reasons: 1, he was a constant reminder that Poseidon had other loves, 2, he looked just like his father. She really missed Poseidon, well him and her son.

But that was no reason not to be nice to him.

"Hey Olivia." Percy said.

"Hey Percy." Olivia said before asking. "How do you deal with siblings who are nothing like you?"

Percy thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I honestly don't know, I don't usually fight with my siblings."

"Really, what about the time that Pen..." She stopped as Percy interupted her saying. "Don't bring that up, that was a terrible day."

Olivia laughed. Percy was more afraid of his sister than he was of giants and maybe even Gaea. Yeah she was that terrifying.

"Don't laugh." Percy complained.

"It's funny that you're afraid of your sister." Olivia said still smiling.

"I'm not afraid of her, I just have a lot of respect for her." Percy snapped.

"That's what Cody says when he sees a snake." Olivia said giggling.

"Fine! You win." Percy said throwing his hands up.

"And that's why you never mess with a child of Ares unless you're the Stolls." Olivia said smirking.

Percy opened his mouth to say something but then they heard someone yelling.

"HEY PERCY! PERCY!"

We both turned and a kid named Duke ran up.

"What's up, Duke?" Percy asked.

"Percy, there's a kid at the infirmary who says he's, well that's he's-" Olivia cut him off saying. "Just say it, Duke."

"Well he says he's a son of Poseidon." Duke managed to sputter.

Olivia and Percy both stared at him in disbelief.

**Author's note. **

**So chapter 1 done. I hope you enjoyed it. Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow. **


End file.
